


Keep Up

by frostmouth



Series: Under Wraps [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Incest, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostmouth/pseuds/frostmouth
Summary: You and your step-brother Dean are up to no good out behind the motel.





	Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

> hey, frost here. this kind of came out of nowhere for me. and I'm kinda nervous about posting it at all so pls don't hate me. if it goes over well, i might do some more oneshots but we'll see

Dean couldn’t believe that this had become a regular thing. 

John dragged the three of you to another rundown motel in the middle of nowhere, your mom off on the tail end of a werewolf hunt with another hunter while John chased a different lead. The two hunters had fallen hard for each other years ago but it took them a few years to take it to the next level. Which inevitably meant that Sam and Dean ended up with you, their new step-sister just a couple years younger than Dean.

Sam seemed to take to your presence well enough. The two of you had a lightning quick intelligence that led to a lot of nerding out, much to Dean’s chagrin. You were quick to ruffle his hair and give him advice like any good big sister would but it was different with Dean.

To put it short, you and Dean… didn’t really click in quite the same way, even years later as young adults.

“C’mon, we don’t have much time, sweetheart,” Dean panted as he pulled his pants down just enough to let his cock free.

The sky baked down on you from above, the noonday sun heating up your skin fast. Your knees hit the ground, the rough asphalt behind the motel biting into your skin. Your hands wrapped around his impossibly hard length, the tip already weeping. 

Sammy had won the rights to riding shotgun for most of the trip, through several intense rounds of rock paper scissors between the two brothers. Which meant that you had the entire 6-hour ride to tease your ‘big brother’ until he was ready to burst.

Dean bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from moaning as your pretty, plush lips pressed wet kisses down the length of his cock. “Baby, please…” he begged under his breath.

You smiled sweetly up at him before taking him halfway into your mouth. Dean fought the urge to buck his hips forward. Instead, he ran his hand over the top of your head, knowing that he couldn’t do much to your hair lest he raise any suspicions. You let him guide you down his cock, his big hand at the back of your head. The warmth of your mouth sending shivers up his spine.

You adored it when he manhandled you, a major part of the reason you loved to tease him to no end. You loved the other side of him too. Gentle, attentive, and oh so eager to make sure thoroughly wrecked you when he could. But still, this desperate, rough around the edges hunter seemed to haunt your dreams in the best way.

You pulled back, inhaling deep as you swirl your tongue around the bright pink head. You glanced up at him through your lashes, reveling in his wrecked expression. You took pity in the man then, wrapping one hand around what you couldn’t comfortably take while the other rolled his balls.

His breath hitched as you found your rhythm, bobbing your head at a steady pace that was quickly working him over the edge. Too quickly with all the teasing.

“Baby, wai— I’m gonna—,” he clipped but you just kept going. You wanted more of him. You wanted to feel Dean’s hot cum slide down your throat as he shook and shivered through his release.

Your delicate fingers teased the spot just behind his balls and that was his undoing. Dean held your head in place as those barely kept moans shuddered through him. His balls pulled up tight and his cock throbbed in your mouth, thick ropes of cum coating the inside of your mouth and throat.

You stayed there for a few moments more, milking him dry before pulling away, panting and smug as he caught his breath.

“You’re really gonna be the death of me, kid…” he breathed as he helped you up off the ground, legs a little unsteady from the pressure you put on your knees.

A car door slammed in the distance, making you both tense up, then scramble to right Dean’s clothes. You peered around the corner of the building, only to breathe a sigh of relief as the manager you’d previously met left the lonely parking lot in a hurry.

“All clear,” you let out quietly with an amused huff.

“Good, that means I can do this,” Dean smiled as he pinned you back against the wall, his thick thigh keeping your legs spread. “Your turn, baby.”

“Dean, we gotta get ba—“ you cut yourself off with a moan as Dean attacked your neck, kissing his way up before nipping and licking at the sensitive flesh.

His thigh pressed up against your barely clothed pussy. Your barely-there jean shorts doing little to hide what was underneath. And he knew for a fact that you weren’t wearing any panties since you made that abundantly clear on the drive over. He popped the button on your shorts, the zipper giving way as he shoved his hand down into the soft denim.

Dean leaned into you hard as he felt how wet you were just from giving him head. You clutched his shirt as his rough fingers parted your slick folds. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, unable to do much other than give in to his ministrations. He held his palm was firm against your clit as his fingers teased at your pussy.

You bit down on his shoulder as one, then two thick fingers curled up inside you, immediately honing in on and stroking that spot that always drove you crazy. Your hands shakily let go of Dean’s shirt before diving underneath the soft, worn fabric. You raked your fingers across his sides, leaving red streaks as he shifted his hand so he could get his thumb on your clit, rolling the sensitive bud as he pumped his fingers at a furious pace.

“I don’t have time for much right now but I promise next time I’ll go nice n’ slow, baby.” He spoke as he pressed his forehead against yours, forcing you to keep eye contact. You barely paid attention to his words, your eyes glazed over as ground your hips down onto his hand. Dean kissed you deep to dull your whimpering.

He pulled away breathless, feeling the fluttering of your walls gripping his thick fingers. “You gonna come for me, pretty girl? You gonna be able to keep quiet when you cum all over your  _ big brother’s _ fingers, huh?”

You nodded furiously, your legs shaking and barely able to stay standing as stars exploded behind your eyelids. Dean clapped his other hand over your mouth as you barely kept your moans at bay. He kept pumping his fingers into your quivering walls, prolonging your orgasm until you gripped as his wrist with shaky hands.

He pulled out slowly and grinned as he slipped the slick-coated fingers into his mouth. He made a show of it too, swirling his tongue around the digits, making sure to lick them clean before zipping up your shorts.

Two quick vibrations from Dean’s pocket had the two of you scrambling to put some distance between you. You fixed your clothes as he pulled his phone out.

“Shit. It’s dad. He’s back with your mom and asking where we are.” Dean said, finally catching his breath.

“You don’t think they hea—“ The question dying on your lips as you moved to check the parking lot again.

“No, no way. We picked a spot clear on the other side of the building,” Dean assured you as he typed up a quick excuse. “They’dve had to park right there to hear us at all.”

You sighed, unsure if that was true. “C’mon, let’s get back before they really wanna chew us out.”

“Wait,” Dean called as you were about to round the corner.

“Wha—“ But Dean cut you with a fierce kiss, quick to dip his tongue into your willing mouth. He stole your breath away and the next second he was gone, half jogging back to the motel room as he threw a devilish grin over his shoulder.

“Keep up, kid!”

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but touch your lips, the heated kiss leaving you dizzy. That man was really going to be the death of you… but you can’t say that you’d really mind in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, folks


End file.
